


The beginning of forever

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [18]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Tim and Steve's wedding.A sequel to To the end and back again.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Alex Carey/Kane Richardson, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa, Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins, Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Series: Cricverse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	The beginning of forever

**Author's Note:**

> April, 2021.
> 
> This is a sequel to To the end and back again, but can be read on its own.
> 
> ***  
> To everyone who has supported any of my fics in this universe, this is for you. I love you all so much. Hope you enjoy this one! xxx

It had been almost a year and a half since that fateful night on Steve’s balcony, when Tim had asked Steve to marry him, and Steve had said yes.

That day, Tim had thought it was impossible to love Steve any more than he did in that moment. He had managed to prove himself wrong, every day. Every single morning, he would wake up with so much love in his heart that he felt like he could burst under the pressure of it.

The night before the wedding, neither of them felt very restful.

Steve was laying with his head on Tim’s bare chest, jiggling his leg under the sheets so much that Tim was almost dizzy with the movement of the bed.

“Baby, you’re jiggling your leg,” Tim pointed out softly.

Steve tensed his leg for a moment, clearly realising what he had been doing. “Sorry, Timmy. Anxious about tomorrow.”

“Don’t ever apologise to me, darling,” Tim replied. “What are you most anxious about?”

Steve sighed. “Not seeing you for the whole morning,” he admitted.

“Aww,” Tim cooed. “I’ll miss you, too. But you’ll have your boys with you, too,” he reminded.

Steve nodded against Tim’s chest. “And I get to wake up with you,” Steve conceded. “That makes me the luckiest man in the world.”

Tim melted, at that, tightening his arms around Steve and peppering kisses to his forehead.

“I love you so much. I can’t believe tomorrow’s the day.”

Steve grinned, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Tim’s lips. “Last night with you as my fiancé,” he commented. “Last night before our forever.”

Those were the glorious words on Tim’s mind as he fell asleep with a warm heart, a stomach full of butterflies, and an armful of his favourite person in the world.

***

Steve was getting ready at Pat’s - it was only about a twenty-five minute drive from the venue. Marnus had already consumed both a coffee and a beer, despite it not yet being midday, and he was practically thrumming with energy.

Steve’s suit was in a suit bag, and Pat had everything laid out for him in the bedroom, right down to his socks.

“I’ve already got socks on,” Steve protested, as Pat handed him the navy pair to put on.

“Steven, you are absolutely _not_ wearing New Balance socks to your wedding,” Moises called out from Pat’s living room.

Steve pouted. “But no one will see them, and they’re my lucky socks,” he protested.

Pat took a little pity on Steve, at that, but didn’t cave. “Smudge, I get it, but I promise you, Timmy would marry you even if you turned up in those no-show socks he hates.”

Steve chuckled, at that.

From the living room, Moises added, “He’d marry you even if you turned up wearing a clown costume!”

Steve properly laughed, at that, and some of the tension lifted from his shoulders.

Pat squeezed his shoulder. “Call out when you’re decent,” he suggested, turning to leave.

Steve made quick work of his socks, pants and shirt, but when he paused to look for his belt, he took in the state of the room.

Above the dresser was a large picture frame, displaying a picture from Pat and Mitch’s wedding day. It was a close-up of the first kiss the pair had shared as husbands. They were at the altar, Mitch’s hands either side of Pat’s jaw, Pat’s hands on Mitch’s hips. They were both grinning into the kiss, little crinkles in the corners of their eyes showing how elated they both were.

The picture was so soft and intimate, and Steve couldn’t believe he was going to experience that with the love of his life, in just a few hours’ time.

Moises knocked on the door, and Steve called out for him to come in.

“Thought you might need some help with your tie,” Moises said with a soft smile.

Steve huffed a quiet laugh. “Thanks. It’s been a long time since I did one on myself... Timmy and I normally tie each other’s,” he admitted.

Moises just grinned adoringly, fetching the tie from where Pat had laid it out over a wooden coat hanger. He fastened it expertly around Steve’s neck, leaving him with an inch of spare space.

“We can tighten it when we get there, but I don’t want the feeling of it to stress you out if you get nervous,” Moises said gently.

Steve smiled gratefully. He couldn’t have asked for a better best man.

***

Tim was getting ready at the actual venue, with his own groomsmen - Mitch, Shaun, and his best man, George.

Mitch straightened Tim’s tie, smoothing it down his chest. “Ready?”

Tim felt like he had been ready to be Steve’s husband for a very long time. “Yeah,” Tim smiled.

Mitch grinned, smoothing the collar of Tim’s blazer. “I’m so happy for you, Timmy. Make sure you two enjoy the reception together, don’t worry too much about making small talk with relatives,” he suggested.

Tim hadn’t considered that, and he raised his eyebrows. “Speaking from experience?”

Shaun chimed in, fitting Tim’s cuff links for him. “My wedding felt really busy,” he admitted. “My favourite memories are from the moments we just sat back and enjoyed it.”

Mitch nodded, agreeing. “Patty and I snuck away for a quick pash after our ceremony,” he chuckled. “Couldn’t help it. He looked like an angel.”

Shaun rolled his eyes, but he was grinning fondly, and his eyes were shining with warmth.

Bails, who had been quietly drinking a beer, hummed thoughtfully. “Timmy, if you disappear for a little while, we’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks,” Tim laughed, appreciative. “I’m scared I’ll spell my name wrong on the certificate or something,” he admitted.

“I nearly did that,” Mitch grimaced. “Almost forgot the T.”

Shaun shoved his brother playfully, rolling his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

Tim just laughed, grateful for his friends.

***

When it was time for the ceremony, Tim was nervous, but excited. He was finally going to be Steve’s husband.

Tim waited at the altar, and the celebrant made small talk with him, calming his nerves. Tim looked back at George, Mitch and Shaun, and they all murmured words of encouragement. Mitch seemed a little jittery himself, and Tim realised he probably hadn’t seen Pat since that morning, either.

Steve’s groomsmen arrived first - Moises, Pat and Marnus all headed down the aisle to stand on the opposite side of the altar to Tim’s groomsmen. Pat and Mitch’s eyes met, and they exchanged a smile so full of love and adoration that Tim felt like he wasn’t meant to see it.

When Tim saw Steve at the far end of the aisle, his dad beside him, Tim’s heart swelled. He looked absolutely perfect, and the context of the moment hit Tim like a tonne of bricks - he was about to marry this beautiful man, and they were going to be each other’s, legally, forever.

Steve’s dad kissed Steve on the cheek as they reached Tim, heading to sit down among the guests.

The smile Steve gave Tim was blinding. Tim held his hands out, happy to feel the comforting warmth of Steve’s grip.

“You look beautiful,” Tim murmured, gazing into Steve’s eyes.

“You look perfect,” Steve replied, a light blush colouring his cheeks.

The celebrant took a breath, and ran through an introduction. After a few formalities, it was time for Tim’s speech. He had to let go of Steve’s hands to reach for the paper in his pocket, and immediately wished he could grab for them again.

He took a deep breath. “Steve,” he began, with a soft smile. “Before we played our first Test match together, I thought you were a shy, messy kid, with questionable blonde tips in your hair," he said, pausing as Steve laughed softly. "Over that week that we shared a room, you made me feel so special. When I finally returned the team for that incredible home Ashes series, straight away, you managed to make me feel like I was meant to be there. And that’s been true every day since. I feel like I’m meant to be by your side, Steve. I love you so much. Thank you for choosing me.”

Steve blinked back the beginning of tears, but one of them escaped his eye, and Tim reached up to swipe it away with his thumb.

“I love you,” Steve whispered. He exhaled nervously, unfolding his own speech from his pocket. “Timmy,” he began. “You have been there for me through some of the worst and best times of my life. Thank you for sticking with me throughout the entire ban, and for reminding me of who I was when I felt lost and afraid. You have been my rock for three years, and I feel so lucky that you’ve chosen me to be your husband.”

Tim melted, at that, and reached for Steve’s hands once he had put the speech back in his pocket. Tim ran his thumbs over Steve’s knuckles, grounding him, and Steve looked into his eyes, adoringly.

The celebrant cleared her throat softly, and let the boys know it was time to say their vows.

When it was time for Steve to repeat the vows after her, he was so nervous and excited that he accidentally got his words jumbled, and said, “I, Timothy.” The boys and the guests all had a laugh about it, and though Steve was a little bit embarrassed, Tim just squeezed his hand and gave him the most adoring smile.

Finally, the celebrant pronounced them as husbands, and let them know it was time to kiss.

“Come here,” Tim murmured, unable to wipe the huge grin off his face. He pulled Steve closer by his waist, and Steve framed Tim’s face with his delicate hands, as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

They took a few moments to press their foreheads together, lost in each other. They were married. It had really happened. Before they separated, Tim couldn’t help but press several light pecks to Steve’s lips.

When the formal ceremony was complete, the boys sat down to sign the papers, which would make them Timothy and Steven Paine. The photographer asked them for several shots while they did so, which gave the guests a bit of time to mingle.

Pat crossed the altar to reach Mitch and Shaun. Mitch beamed, pulling Pat in for a hug and a kiss. “You look absolutely stunning, my love,” Mitch gushed, putting a fraction of space between himself and Pat just so he could check him out from head to toe.

Pat flushed delightfully. “You look even better. You in a suit… it does things to me,” Pat giggled.

Shaun faked a retch from beside him. “Boys, we are at a wedding,” he reminded. “Keep it in your pants.”

“But I’ve missed him,” Mitch whined, swiping a thumb across a Pat’s cheekbone.

Pat grinned, leaning into the touch. “Missed you, too. Come on, let’s go congratulate our boys.”

***

Tim, Steve, both of their families, and the wedding party headed off to get their photos taken in the golden hour before the sun set. By the time they got back, the last sun rays were washing a golden glow over the garden grounds.

As the wedding party headed back into the reception area, Tim took Steve by the hand and pulled him down a hallway to the left, so that they could have a moment alone.

Tim lifted Steve’s left hand, pressing a kiss to his platinum wedding band.

Steve met Tim’s eyes. “We’re married,” Steve grinned. “You’re my husband!”

Tim grinned, leaning in to kiss Steve gently. “I love you so much. I’m the luckiest man in the world."

They shared a few moments alone, lost in each other. They were married. They were actually married.

***

Their reception was in a ballroom, adjoining the courtyard where their ceremony had been held. The wedding party’s table was long, and they all sat on one side of it, so that they could look out past the dance floor at the guests’ round tables.

When Tim and Steve finally sat down, Tim’s feet were aching from his formal shoes, and he sighed. He looked at Steve - his husband - and realised Steve’s eyes looked a bit distant.

Tim reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers. “You feeling okay, darling?”

Steve nodded, blinking and looking at Tim, giving him a little smile in response. “Sorry, I was off with the fairies. It’s a lot.”

Tim nodded. It had already been the most intense, incredible day of his life so far. He took a moment to look at his ring. The ring that showed he belonged to Steve, for the rest of his life.

“If you get overwhelmed, we can take some time just for us,” Tim whispered, running his thumb over Steve’s knuckles soothingly.

Steve nodded appreciatively. “Thanks, Timmy. I love you. I can’t believe I’m your husband,” he smiled softly.

Tim grinned, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. Sure, there may have been a hundred people in the room, possibly watching them, but Tim didn’t care.

After a few quiet moments, on Tim’s left, George nudged him. Tim turned to face his best man, squeezing Steve’s hand lovingly as he did so.

“Ready for my speech?” George asked, a cheeky twinkle in his eyes.

Tim groaned, unable to hide his smile. “I don’t think I could ever be ready. Please go easy,” Tim begged pointlessly.

“Mate, it’s your wedding,” George grinned. “Of course I’m not going easy. At least he can’t escape, now,” he teased, raising his eyebrows at Steve.

Tim rolled his eyes fondly, while Steve gave Tim a questioning look.

“Bails’ speech,” Tim explained softly.

Steve nodded, turning back to his conversation with Pat.

***

There was a bit of a mad rush before dinner as Tim and Steve conversed with a bunch of well-wishing guests.

The boys had just sat down at their table when JL approached, crouching behind their seats. “Am I interrupting anything?” Their coach asked with a grin.

“Nothing,” Tim confirmed. “We just spoke to a million relatives,” he added with a chuckle.

JL nodded sympathetically. “Least they can’t ask you when you’re expecting kids,” he mused, making both boys laugh.

“True, but we did get asked a few times about when Timmy plans to retire...” Steve told him, an uncomfortable look on his face.

JL grimaced. “Not any time soon,” he declared, “we have a World Test Championship and an Ashes series to win.”

Tim grinned, at that, heart warming. “Absolutely.”

JL changed the topic, after that. “Honestly, boys, I’m thrilled for you. Congratulations. I knew you had something special, the day Steve got hit at Lord's. Tim, I’d never seen you as rattled as you were after that."

Steve grimaced, and Tim exhaled, reaching for Steve’s hand.

“I still have nightmares about it,” Tim admitted.

Steve frowned, gripping Tim’s cheek lovingly. Tim turned his head to press a kiss to Steve’s palm, making Steve giggle, and JL roll his eyes fondly.

“You boys are as bad as Patty and Mitch,” JL teased. “I’m so proud of you, boys. Congratulations.”

***

Once the meals were complete, it was time for some of their wedding party to speak.

Mitch and Pat got up to the lectern first, looking at home by each other’s sides. Mitch adjusted the microphone upwards.

“Is it working?” Pat asked softly.

Mitch tapped the top of the microphone, and it let out a big grumble over the speakers, making a lot of guests jump. Mitch grimaced. “Yep, it’s working. Sorry, everyone.”

Pat shook his head fondly, and the pair exchanged a soft grin before Mitch cleared his throat.

“First of all, boys, a big congratulations. We will happily take the credit for you two getting together in the first place, considering Timmy was so sure that Steve didn’t like him back,” Mitch chuckled, looking over to Tim and Steve.

“Really?” Steve asked, under his breath.

Tim nodded. “I was an idiot,” he whispered back, chuckling.

“My idiot,” Steve replied. They shared a fond smile before Mitch continued.

“Timmy, thank you for always being there for me, like when I was moping because Patty and Shaun weren’t on tour with us,” Mitch chuckled. “You boys deserve all the happiness in the world, and I’m so happy you guys have made it official today. I love you boys,” Mitch finished, rotating the microphone to face Pat as the guests applauded.

Then, it was Pat’s turn. “Steve, since I walked into the Blues as an awkward teenager, you’ve never been anything but patient and caring with me. Thank you for being a great mate, captain, and teammate. To be able to get through what you did, and come out the other side stronger, is incredible. You and Timmy deserve the absolute world. Welcome to the married club,” Pat grinned at the boys.

Pat and Mitch headed back to their table, and as they did, they crossed paths with Bails, who gave each of them a pat on the bum.

George had to pull the microphone down from the height Mitch had set it to, and it made a metallic sound as he did so. “Sorry, everyone, it’s not easy to follow after a married giraffe couple,” he began, with his usual cheery demeanour, eliciting some laughter from the guests, especially the Tasmanians. “So, Tim Paine is married, eh? When I first met Timmy, he was a self-assured teenager with some very questionable hairstyles, multiple of those involving peroxide.” He grinned across the room at Tim.

Tim scoffed. Even though he didn’t have a microphone, everyone heard him when he declared, “Yours were way worse!”

George chuckled, at that, returning to his speech. “Anyway. When I met that chirpy keeper, I thought he had some fight in him. I didn’t know just how true that’d be for him, in his life. As you all probably know, Tim went through more surgeries than anyone ever should have to, when he injured and re-injured his finger. We had more than a couple of discussions about an early retirement, when things looked grim. I’m so bloody proud of you for fighting through those years of shit, Painey. You absolutely deserved your recall, and for you and Steve to find love when you did... it was all fate. I love you, boys, and I’m so happy for you. Congratulations,” George finished, heading back to the table.

Tim stood up and wrapped him up in a hug, burying his face in George’s neck. George had been there for Tim throughout the lowest points of his life, and his words meant the world to him.

“Thank you,” Tim murmured.

George put a bit of space between them, looking into Tim’s eyes. “I mean it. You boys deserve all the happiness in the world.”

***

It wasn’t long until all of the formalities of the evening were over, and some of the boys’ more distant relatives started to head home. Several beverages later, Tim and Steve found themselves on the dance floor, surrounded by their mates.

Their first dance had been to ‘If You Need Me’ by Julia Michaels - they swayed softly to the gentle tune, to lyrics that hit particularly close to home after the tumultuous year of Steve’s ban.

Now, though, they were surrounded by their friends, dancing wildly to party tunes.

Mitch had abandoned his blazer a few songs ago, and he held a beer in one hand, his other arm around Pat’s waist. Pat took the beer from his hand and took a long drink before handing it back.

When a lot of the family had left, Steve had let his hair down, having a few drinks in quick succession. He was delightfully tipsy, now, and he couldn’t keep his hands off Tim, much to Tim’s delight.

Steve had one of his hands fisted in the back of Tim’s shirt, and Tim took the opportunity to grip either side of Steve’s waist, and leant down to kiss him.

“I love you,” Tim murmured, unsure whether Steve could even hear him on the loud dance floor.

Steve must’ve heard, though, because his eyes lit up, and he pulled Tim back down by his collar for another kiss.

“Oi, get a room,” Marnus teased.

Bek, beside him, rolled her eyes. “They just got married, Marn, give them a break.”

Tim winked at her, lightly pushing Steve further into the crowd of bodies on the dance floor.

They bumped into Kane Richardson and Alex Carey, who seemed to be lost in each other.

Alex’s eyes lit up when he saw the newly married pair. “Congratulations, boys! It’s been a great day, thank you so much for having us.”

Tim melted, at that, and Steve grinned.

“So glad you’ve enjoyed it,” Steve replied. “We’ve had the most perfect day.”

Tim was watching him with adoration, before he thought of something. “Are you boys…?”

“Yeah, going strong, coming up to two years soon,” Kane replied, pulling Alex into his side. Alex leant his head against Kane’s shoulder, content. They looked the picture of happiness - Kane, his blazer off, long hair slicked back into a little bun, and Alex, looking as fresh as if he had just arrived.

“Congratulations, boys,” Tim grinned.

At that point, Adam and Marcus found them in the middle of the dance floor, both of them carrying a drink in each hand. Marcus handed his spare to Kane, and Adam handed his to Kez.

Marcus was delighted to see Tim and Steve. “Congrats, guys! Can’t believe you’ve finally tied the knot. I remember when I first found out you two were together, on that shitty ODI tour,” he recalled.

Tim grimaced at the mention, and Adam scrunched his nose, changing the subject.

“Show us your rings!” He suggested.

Tim and Steve both smiled, holding their left hands out in front of their four friends.

“Wow,” Alex breathed. “What metal is that?”

“Platinum,” Tim and Steve said at the same time. They were both silver-coloured, but where Tim’s was plain, Steve’s had a small diamond inset - it was flat to the touch, but the added detail was just what he wanted.

“I love them,” Adam declared, taking a closer look. “Take notes,” he said to Marcus, bumping his boyfriend’s side playfully.

Marcus grinned, as Tim looked at them, eyes wide.

“Are you suggesting there might be another wedding on the way?” Tim asked.

Adam shrugged, while Marcus blushed profusely.

“We… obviously Aaron and Glenn are next,” Marcus declared, taking the heat away from themselves.

They all looked over to the table where the Victorian pair were sitting, Maxi practically draped across Aaron's lap, the pair looking deeply in love, after eleven years of ups and downs.

Adam gave Tim a smug look, though, and it told Tim everything he needed to know about him and Marcus.

***

As the night drew to a close, Tim, Steve, Pat, Mitch, Marnus, Moises and Bails headed to Pat’s place. Bec and Shaun were staying at a hotel nearby - one of Pat’s brothers had looked after the kids for them while they attended the wedding.

Since Mitch lived there whenever he was in Sydney, he disappeared for two minutes and returned in a change of clothes - he was snuggled up in a NSW training hoodie with the initials PCM on the sleeve.

“Looks like someone’s gonna need all new kit, now that he’s got a new name,” Moises raised his eyebrows at Steve excitedly.

Steve flushed delightfully, fumbling with the tie at his neck. Tim reached out to undo it for him with deft fingers.

“Yeah, I’m officially Steven Paine, now,” he grinned.

The words sounded so perfect from his lips, and Tim was awestruck. “I cannot believe we’re married,” he mused aloud.

Pat chuckled. “Timmy, you just had a wedding. You’re married. That ring on your finger isn’t going anywhere.”

Tim looked at his ring for the thousandth time that day, heart warm.

“ _I’m_ not going anywhere,” Steve added.

And though Tim knew that wasn’t strictly true - they did still play for different states, after all - this commitment was about so much more than distance. Because one day, in the not too distant future, they were going to live together, permanently. And until then, they were going to enjoy every single day, whether together or apart, of the rest of their careers.

In the past, Tim had wondered whether, with his injuries, he was the most unlucky man in world cricket. Today, though, he knew that wasn’t true. His entire journey had led him to this moment, right here. Freshly married to the love of his life, the best batsman in the world. Surrounded by their closest friends. Happy.


End file.
